


Everdream

by HapSky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Self-Discovery, Strangers to Lovers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: Keith finds a lost girl on his way, and hopes fates knows what it's doing when she picks her up. Lance is found, but is afraid she does not deserve to be. On this road although, they are bound to be free.





	Everdream

**Author's Note:**

> A little au inspired by a [picture](https://twitter.com/hateehateeyo/status/868805701807636482) from [ @hateehateeyo](https://twitter.com/hateehateeyo)
> 
> Thanks for inspiring me to write this litte something <3

An old, rundown caravan. Resting at the roadside, like it has run a long way for a long time. Stickers all over it’s grey once white body, proof of the vehicle’s everlasting journey. The evening’s sun colours this scenery like a painting. Asphalt glimmers in the remaining summer heat, vast fields and lowlands of rusty red and brittle brown, reaching beyond the horizon, bathed in warm orange. A girl works busily to get her caravan working again, long brown hair loosely tied up, tan skin flushed from the warmth and covered in sweat, blue jeans and blue shirt smeared with oil and grease. I had stopped Hover and had shouted a “Need help?” before I even had fully comprehended I was staring at her, still am.

She looks up, surprised by the offer, or by a passerby stopping for her, or even by someone passing by at all. “Uh… I don’t know if you can help?”, she answers as I jump off of my motorbike and push it over. “It’s an old thing and probably just broken…”, she smiles a wide grin at me. Confidence hides her exhaustion, she’s tired and has accepted her fate of being grounded. “Let me have a look”, I insist, “Maybe I can fix it.”

“Why would you?”, she asks, the smile has fallen from her lips, her blue eyes get glazed over by the sun’s flaming rays. As if from another world, and as if her thoughts are in other worlds as well right now. She is not looking at me directly. I don’t answer her question, and she doesn’t stop me when I approach her caravan to have a closer look at it. “I checked the motor, checked the spark plugs, checked the battery”, she throws her hands up, “I have no idea why it’s teasing me like this”, she sighs. I chuckle and bend over the engine, double checking everything she mentioned as well. We grow silent, the foreign girl and me.

After a while I shake my head, “Nothing’s wrong here.” “I told you”, she tells me.

“Can I try starting it?”, I step back from the caravan, now dressed in grease as well. She gets that suspicious look in her eyes again, doubts me again. “Why? It’s not working”, she huffs, but I only shrug. It’s nothing rational, I just asked out of a gut feeling, an instinctive notion. She lets me climb onto the driver’s seat, and as soon as I hear the tell tale gurgling, rattling and creaking, dying after two seconds of howling miserably, it hit’s me. “The tank is empty”, I state dumbfounded, “There is no fuel.” “What?”, she shrieks, “No way! You kidding?” I suppress a chuckle, but it breaks free as a hearty laugh. She only groans, “Fuck! So there is nothing wrong? Nothing’s broken?”, she asks and laughingly I shake my head. Nothing’s wrong with the caravan, she just ran out of petrol. “How-”, I wonder with amusement, “could you not notice?” She stomps over and half climbs onto the driver’s seat, “No lamps are working, how should I notice one is supposed to blink when nothing ever blinks in here?”, she rants. Okay, so it’s not everything perfectly fine with the caravan after all, but to witness such a cliché! Running into someone attractive that has no idea about engines and just ran out of petrol in the middle of nowhere! And now, following that cliché, I would have to take care of that poor girl. I don’t mind that, I think, finally breathing again. I glance at her, she’s still moping and still half sitting in my lap. I really don't mind. “It’s okay”, I assure her, “I can go get you some. There’s a station nearby, maybe a twenty minutes drive from here.”

She hops back down, turns around and offers me a hand, a sheepish grin. Shy, but also grateful and somehow even the tiniest bit sexy. I don’t know how she pulls that off, packing so many emotions in one single smirk, a quirk of her lips. I take her hand, jump down, and leave as fast as I can. I drive back the way I came. Wind hisses in my ears, my Hover chases the street. My head clears up a bit. From a dazzling smile on pretty lips, a pretty face, a pretty girl. I smile sadly. I’m hopeless. But I guess it’s okay, to let that dream live a little bit longer, let it make my insides tingle with pleasant warmth, as if the sun’s rays were shining within me as well. Just a little bit. It really is a nice dream. The evening takes over, slowly, and as day and night touch, the sky turns into a soothing violet, a mix of red and blue.


End file.
